


"Squishy Human" Comics

by LilleLullaby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comic, Fan Comics, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Werewolves, exclamation's "Squishy Human" comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilleLullaby/pseuds/LilleLullaby
Summary: My take of the "Squishy Human" Comics of exclamation's "Don't Savage The Messenger" Teen Wolf fanfiction.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 27
Kudos: 184





	1. Millie's first drawing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exclamation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exclamation/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Don't Savage The Messenger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943051) by [exclamation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exclamation/pseuds/exclamation). 



> To my dismay, I had to discover that nobody had actually taken exclamation up on the offer to try their hand at the "squishy human" comics described in the fanfiction "Don't Savage The Messenger" (which is a brilliant piece of work, so if you haven't read it yet, go on and do it now! You won't regret it :) ). I had a little time on my hands and thought I'd give it a try. This is by no means professional in any way, they're literally just really quick ballpoint pen drawings all done in the span of a few hours. I know there's lots of people who could have done this way better and only tried it because nobody has before.  
> I tried to stay as close to exclamation's descriptions as possible, so that's why the first one is literally just a small doodle in the corner of a worksheet. They're also all pretty wobbly since they're supposed to be drawings by a child.
> 
> That said, I hope this can be a fun visualisation for people reading "Don't Savage The Messenger"! Enjoy!

Since Millie in the story drew the first cartoon Stiles saw in the corner of a worksheet, so did I. This is the drawing she does in Chapter 8 of "Don't Savage The Messenger".

The original text says:

_There was a feather and a bowling ball, but she’d managed to make the bowling ball’s holes look a bit like a face. It had a speech bubble and was telling the feather, “If I’m going down, you’re going down with me.”_


	2. Squishy Human Papercut

The first of Millie's "Squishy Human" comics. It appears in Chapter 15 of "Don't Savage The Messenger".

The original tex says:

_She’d drawn a little comic strip with three panels. The stick figure in the first panel cut his finger on a book. There were dots on his face that Stiles guessed were supposed to be moles, and the stick figure had a buzz of short hair, even though Stiles’ hair was no longer that short. The second panel showed another stick figure, this one with the fangs and ears of a transformed beta, with eyes dotted in with blue pen. He was snarling over the first stick figure. They had speech bubbles. The werewolf asked,_ Squishy human, who dared hurt you? _The Stiles stick figure replied, holding up a hand,_ It was just a paper cut.

_In the final panel, the Derek figure tore up a book with much snarling, declaring,_ You hurt squishy human! You must die!” _Meanwhile the Stiles figure was shown with eyes rolling. The real Stiles had difficulty keeping his laughter discrete enough to not disturb the class._


	3. Squishy Human Get Better

Millie's second "Squishy Human" comic, in which Werewolf Derek tries to make his squishy human better. This appears in Chapter 20 of "Don't Savage The Messenger".

The original text says:

_“Is Derek back?” Stiles asked. Millie considered, tilting her head, sniffing and listening. Then she nodded. Stiles relaxed a little. He took the bit of paper she presented him with. It was another little cartoon, with stick figures that were clearly meant to represent Stiles and Derek. In each panel, the Stiles figure lay in bed, while the Derek figure kept turning up with items and with speech bubbles_

_saying things like, Humans get grapes when they’re sick. Squishy human must eat grapes. Another panel had Derek with a large jug saying that, Squishy human needs lots of fluids. Other panels had Derek presenting the squishy human with pillows, chicken soup, pain killers, and more blankets._

_The final panel showed the Derek figure silently holding out a collection of sticks with blobby bits on the top. It took Stiles a couple of seconds to realise the cartoon image of Derek was holding out a bunch of flowers._


	4. Squishy Human Heart

Millies drawing of Squishy Human and Werewolf Derek in the heart of hearts. It appears in Chapter 36 of "Don't Savage The Messenger".

The original text says:

_The files finished copying and Danny opened up the folders on his laptop to check that they’d copied fully. He opened up one of Millie’s drawings. This was the most recent picture, drawn the day before. It showed squishy human and the Derek werewolf staring at each other inside a heartshaped border made of little love hearts._


	5. Squishy Human Fistfight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the awkward action scenes. I'm not very good at those.

The first of the "Squishy Human" Comics Millie draws in the hospital. It appears in Chapter 42 of "Don't Savage The Messenger".

The original text says:

_Someone had given her paper and coloured pencils to occupy herself, so she presented Stiles with drawings of colourful birds and another couple of squishy human comics. This time, Stiles was the one who wanted the earth to open up and swallow him and his embarrassment whole. The first comic showed him apparently engaging in a fist fight with half a dozen armed gunmen._


	6. Squishy Human vs. Gunmen

The Second of the "Squishy Human" comics Millie draws in the hospital, and also the last one described in the story. It appers in Chapter 42 of "Don't Savage The Messenger".

The original text says:

_Someone had given her paper and coloured pencils to occupy herself, so she presented Stiles with drawings of colourful birds and another couple of squishy human comics. This time, Stiles was the one who wanted the earth to open up and swallow him and his embarrassment whole. The first comic showed him apparently engaging in a fist fight with half a dozen armed gunmen. The second showed gunmen shooting children and then Stiles jumping between them and calling them monsters._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I forgot the sign Millie draws for Stiles' door in Chapter 31... if I get around to it, I will do that one, too, but for now this is it. 
> 
> Thank you, exclamation, for creating such a brilliant story with so many great side Characters. Millie is awesome!


End file.
